Posse:The Law Enforcement
thumb|312px|right|we fight but we can also be your friend Posse Information everybody in the clan gets a rank you have to be age 11 or older to join when we are in a clan war we do normal aim ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and if we do we play by are rules) and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first, and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) we are a average clan and we are trying to become more notice/famous we like to Fight differnt clans and posses all the time the person who fixes and updates this wiki is USA1B AJ1237 we are a active clan we are currently recruting we do all types of activities like base patrol, border patrol, posse/clan free roam wars, gang hideouts, operations, and many more activities we are a well organized clan so listen to everthing we say or you will be punished Are record is 0-0 in posse/clan free roam wars and Operations and if you are stupid that means we won 0 and we lost 0 We are a fun,playful and serious posse/clan and you can tell by the selection named RULES we are now recruiting people we are a Xbox Live clan/posse Base: Manzanita Post Recruiting Post: Manzanita Post Marshal Jail: Chupurosa Jail cell and Macfarlanes Jail cell ( theres a glitch to get in) Court Marshall: Rathskeller Fork intellengence center : Armadillo saloon Territories we own: America Besides Cochinay If you are interested in the posse contact USA1B AJ1237( XBOX LIVE Gamer Tags) you need to be rank 21 or over to join you could get promtions all different ways you have be a active member in the clan which means you should play and communicate with us at least every other day when you become a officer you have to go to officer training the news will change every month for the Clan/Posse News of the Month we do take prisoners of war Qualifiations to join the Posse In order to join the posse, one must meet the following requirements: 1 Must be good with a Gun 2 Must be capable of following orders carefully and accurately 3 Respect others in the Clan 4 Must be wearing a lawman outfit if enlisted rank if u are a officer rank u are wearing a mashal outfit 5 You must have Xbox 360 Live The Justice Ststem Our justice which is very strict and fair which is handle by the law enforcement and they make there is no crime going around and they handle court marshal and if you are in the law enforcement group here are some things you need to know about this is not everthing just some things and coury mashall is for are soldiers breaking the law and enemy clan but other people will be taken prisoner of war so dont mess around guilty third degree muder - 3 years to 50 years/108 real minutes to 1800 minutes guilty of second degree murder - 50 years to life with chane of parole /1800 real minutes tos taying in jail forever with a chance of parole guilty of first degree murder - life without parole to death sentece - if you get life sentence you everday you get on red dead you will go to jail and you will neve be free and you get death sentecne we will do a fire squad on you and it will be over after that Codes Code Red (Demploy To Given Posistions) Code Yellow (Stanby For Operation) Code Green (Duties As Normal) Code Blue ( Your done with your duties for today and you can kill anyone you want to without perrimision at that code) R.T.- Real Time. G.T.- Game Time. XBL- Xbox Live. RDR- Red Dead Redemption. C.O.- Commanding Officer N.C.O- Non Commissioned Officer A.C.O.- Acting Commanding Officer Enlisted Member - In real life it means you joined the Army but you did not go to college but in our clan it means you lost the 1 vs 1 or you did not do it Officer- In real life it means you went to college and then went to the army but in our clan it means you won 1 vs 1 and you went through officer training and you passed Enlisted Ranks- It is the ranks for the Enlisted Soldiers Officer Ranks - It is the ranks for the Officers M.I.A.- Missing in Action P.O.W.- Prisoner Of War K.I.A- Killed In Action W.I.A.- Wounded In Action Cease Fire- Stop Shooting Court Marshall- A Military name for taking a Millitary person going to Millitary Trial Ranks Lawman ranks:1,2,3,4,5,6 Blackwater poilce Ranks: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Marshal ranks:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16 High Mashal Ranks:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 Goverment men:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30 Members *USA1B AJ1237 (Leader of the Clan and Highest Goverment Rank) * ( 2nd in Command the Clan and Goverment #30) *unicorndefeater(Lawmen #2) *Aerobicbox9485 (Lawmen# 2) *Killir69 (Lawmen #2) *USA1B Aj99 (Blackwater Police #1) *extreme frogs (Lawmen #2) *randomphazyrt (Lawmen #2) if you make part of your gamertag USA1B then you will be a officer and we are now a active clan Squads Armadillo lawmen (Guards Armadillo) *Killir69 (Lawmen #2) Sherif of Armadillo *Aerobicbox9485 (Lawmen# 2) Mcfarlanes Ranch Lawmen (Guards Mcfarlanes Ranch) *unicorndefeater(Lawmen #2) Sherif Of Mcfarlanes ranch Thieves Landing Lawmen *extreme frogs(Lawmen #2) Sherif Of Theives Landing *randomphazyrt(lawmen #2) Blackwater Police (Guards Blackwater) *USA1B Aj99(Blackwater Police) Sherif Of Blackwater Marshals(Guard All Of America) *no member Goverment Men (Guards All America But Has better Athority) *USA1B AJ1237 (Leader of the Clan and Highest Goverment Rank) 'Rules﻿' *are clan is active at the time *be respectful to everybody *you need a mic *If u are an officer u get ur own squad *when you become Major or higher you will be combat but just not alot combat and you will be working with the intellegence group *when we are in a clan war we do normal aim ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and if we do we play by are rules) and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first), and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) *we are not currently recruting *do not pick the first or second army character but you can pick any other character but it has to be american army soldiers and that means no mexican or buffalo army soldiers *we are a well organized clan so listen to everthing we say or you will be punished *everybody in the clan gets a tent in the Army camp, but you might have to share *be loyal *no trash talking, don't threaten anybody,and no team killing other members *you have to be age 11 or older to join *carry and takeout orders *if you don't listen to any of these rules you will be punished and your punishment can be like getting kicked out the clan or suspended out the clan for a couple days or getting killed until you leave and you can never come back to the clan or we will demote you or do a fire squad on you or if you surrender you will be taken to Court Marshall and if you are found guilty you can get any type of punishment like any type of death penalty, go to jail for how long we say or any other type of punishment *no casual aim and no nooby weapons and if you dont know what weapons are nooby we will tell if you have that weapon it's nooby and we will tell you to stop using it and if you have casual aim and you don't know we will tell u and then we will tell to not use it *you can get promotions all different ways *you have to be a active member in the clan which means you should play and communicate with us at least every other day *if you are in the firesqaud you have to shoot the person in the leg until they die and fall in the blackwater river *in the Cochinay Army Base the officers get the tents in the third gate with the machine gun and the enlisted soldiers get the tents in the second gate but the leader's tent is in the third gate and is the last one on the left *never ever leave a troop or troops behind *when you become a officer you have to go to officer training *every month the news will change for the Clan/Posse News of the Month *we are now not recruiting people *everybody in the clan gets a rank Clan/Posse News of the Month/August-2011 *First diversion Of the USA 1st Battalion * Operations and Battles We Have Not Won Or Lost Battle Yet Link to Main Army http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:United_States_Army_1st_Battalion_(XBL)